Maple & Chocolate
by Jinny2012
Summary: Desire, the ultimate love scent. Once sprayed, its effects will be activated. It seems Gray can't keep away from Lucy. [Ficlets about GrayLu]
1. All day I think of You

_Disclaimer: Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima._

* * *

Walking wistfully, by the riverside. She watched the clouds floating by. "Lucy," he stopped in front of her, trying to catch his breath. "Jogging again?" "Yep, you should join me sometime." "I have to pass." "Let me know if you change your mind." "Sure."

"Have you been to the doctors yet?" Lucy asked. "I don't need to." "You've trespassed into my house, while sleep-walking," she face palmed. "So, that's how I ended up in your room. It's kind of funny." "How? You're the reason for my insomnia." "I will be fine, as long as you're with me," he pulled her into his arms. "Gray," her cheeks gotten warm. _She's so soft and she smells nice too. I think I'm going crazy. I just heard myself, I sound creepy. No, it's not like I was hiding in a tree and spying on her with a pair of binoculars. That never happened, you've got to believe me. _

* * *

"Thank you for walking me home." "It's always a pleasure," he grinned. She invited him into her house. "Pun, pun." "Hello Plue," Lucy gave him a lollipop. She bent down to let Plue hug her. Lucy shrieked when she went into her room. Gray was half naked, sitting on her bed. His shirt was discarded on the floor. "Excuse me, aren't you making yourself too comfortable? Please put your shirt back on." She was surprised that he actually listened for once.

.

.

Gray was having a hard time, paying attention to the movie. It didn't help that they were sharing a blanket. Lucy snuggled up against him. _Why does she have to make things harder? I blame her. She's too cute for her own good. _He dug his hand into a bowl of popcorn, however he accidentally grabbed Lucy's hand. She blushes, not knowing what to say. He held her hand for a while before withdrawing.

It was completely dark in an instant. The power must have gone out. She could hear her own heart beating. He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Don't move," he said hoarsely. "I've wanted to tell you that I truly …" _I can't seem to say it. Don't tell me, I lost my voice. Just great. _He had to make gestures, to show that he couldn't speak. Lucy caught on. "Gray, you lost your voice?" He nodded in response. She was disappointed, when he left all of the sudden.

_I wonder what he was going to tell me?_ _Spending time with him, made me realise how much I enjoyed our conversations. I hope he feels the same._ It was pouring outside, but she didn't care. She was out the door, hoping for him to come back to her. She closed her eyes.

* * *

Guilt was consuming him, leaving her like that. _I need to see her. I want to see Lucy._ He turned back and started running. Although it took sometime, he made it. His heart beat faster, every time he looked at her. Even though her hair was damp. She never looked so beautiful. Gray walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders. His lips made contact with hers. She didn't need to open her eyes; she knew who it was. Call it intuition. The kiss was intense and long. Their jaws were aching; clothes cling to their skin. She ran her hand through his short, spiky hair. Lucy flung her arms around his upper body. Her hands rested on his back, clutching his shirt. He angled his head to deepen the kiss more.

The two parted, panting heavily. Her cheeks were flushing. They looked at one another tenderly. He mouthed the words to her. "Baka, what took you so long?"

"Baby, I'm here aren't I?" He was glad to have his voice back. Lucy leaned in closer to him; she whispered something into his ear. Whatever it was, it made him blush tenfold.

* * *

**Author's note: **Please let me know what you think. Enjoy ~


	2. Desire

Desire was the name of the perfume; the round shape had smooth edges. The scent itself was refreshing.

"At last we are alone. I can't stand it when we're apart," he embraced her from behind. "What do you think you're doing?" Her face was flushing. "Don't worry, no one is looking." Lucy screeched when he latched onto her neck, leaving a red mark. _I can't believe this is happening, in broad daylight. Sure, there is no one _around_ but this is embarrassing._ "Unhand her." "Back off Fernandes, she's mine," Gray glared at him, while holding her possessively. "This is not what it looks like," she was flailing her arms. "Can't you see you're making her feel uncomfortable?" Jellal was about to grab Lucy's wrist but Gray slapped his hand away. "What have you done to her?" "Oh, just a little this and that," he smirked. Jellal didn't look please. "Hey, stop making things up," Lucy stepped on his foot, making him let go. It didn't hurt him that much. _He sure recovered fast. _Lucy sweat dropped. She ran as fast as she could. "Lucy, my love. Don't runaway from me. You're always welcome to my arms." _Why is he acting like this? He's not himself._

* * *

Lucy locked the door when she got home. _It's a relief that I manage to lose him. _Something caught her eye; there were something written on the back of the perfume. The letters were too small to read, she had to use a magnify glass. _Desire, the ultimate love scent. Once sprayed, its effects will be activated. The side effects include – lovesick, possessiveness, jealousy. If you want to break the spell, you have to kiss the person. _Lucy blushes at the thought. "I can't do that, Gray is just a friend. There must be another way."

.

.

.

Later on, she decided to meet Bisca, at the guild. "I see, it looks like you're in a predicament," the older woman laughed. Lucy had told her everything that happened, minus the embarrassing parts. "This is not a laughing matter," she puffs her cheeks.

Gray had been fighting all the guys, who merely looked at Lucy. Virgo had to knock him out cold to restrain him. "Why don't you just kiss him and get over with it?" "It's not that simple," she blushes. "Why not? It's not a big deal." "But it would be my first kiss, " she was fidgeting the hem of her skirt. "You have to decide now, he's coming this way." Gray didn't say anything; he just dragged her to a secluded room and locked them in a closet.

She didn't want to draw any attention, so she kept quiet as possible. "Lucy," he caressed her cheek. _Here goes nothing. _Lucy kissed him lightly on the lips. She felt herself melting into his arms. Lucy pulled back, blushing. "Lucy, why are we in a closet?" Gray looked disoriented. _It looks like the spell is broken. Thank goodness, he doesn't remember me kissing him. _Jellal opened the door. "Why are you in here with Lucy?" "We made out in the closet," he said casually, knowing that it irked him. Jellal gaped at his statement.

* * *

It had been a long day. There was a knock on the window. She opens it. "Why are you here?" "I just wanted to let you know, that I remember everything. So, do you want to make out with me in the closet?" She chucked a cushion at him. He chuckled when it missed. _Where is a hole when you need one? Wait until I get my hands on you, Gray Fullbuster!_

* * *

**Author's note: **I've changed the title of my story. Enjoy ~


End file.
